


Fanworks Are Beautiful

by OTWCommunications_IFD



Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [5]
Category: International Fanworks Day - Fandom
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTWCommunications_IFD/pseuds/OTWCommunications_IFD
Summary: This reworking of One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful' was collaboratively written by Lyrics Round Robin participants in the OTW's International Fanworks Day chat games marathon for IFD 2021
Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166807
Kudos: 4





	Fanworks Are Beautiful

Reading this ship, don’t know what for,  
But I read some and I can’t stop reading mo-o-ore,  
Don’t need canon to ship for me,  
This ship has already sailed on AO3,

None of your friends even know the fandom,  
None of your friends but you,

The fics they light up my day like nobody else  
The way they're write got in my head like nothing else  
They make me smile and laugh when I don't know what to do,  
Fanfics, woh-oh-oh, all of you are beautiful,  
If only they saw what beauty these fics include,  
They'll understand why i'm happy with my phone alone,  
Right now I’m readin this fic and I can’t believe,  
They don’t know, that fanfics are beautiful,  
That means all fanworks are beautiful.


End file.
